Straight and Smooth, Soft and Silky
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Why does Kelsi wear hats everyday? And, for that matter, why does Ryan? A short, simple, and sweet fanfic that takes place during elementary with an explanation to both. Ryan and Kelsi friendship.


**Straight and Smooth, Soft and Silky**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the _High School Musical _characters. They belong to _Disney_. I just came up with this idea right after I saw_ High School Musical 2_._

**Author's Note:** _Well, here's another Ryan and Kelsi fanfic. I just love them so much that idea after idea crowded my mind after last year's movie. This is set somewhere between fifth and sixth grade. Enjoy!_

* * *

_You know how they say 'good things come in small packages? Well, that's just one way to describe the petite Kelsi Nielsen. I've known Kelsi since elementary, fourth grade, to be more precise. She's always been on the short side, even some fourth graders towered over her! Her every day hats made her look even tinier. Finally, the following year, I asked her why she always wore them…_

* * *

While everyone was having fun, playing kickball and what not, during recess, one girl sat on the benches, scribbling on music sheets supported on a clipboard.

A blonde fifth grader made his way up to her. "Hi," he greets.

Looking up she gave a meek, "Hello," before lowering her gaze so he faced a green hat.

"Why do you wear hats so much?" he inquired.

She looked up again, surprised. No one had ever questioned her about it, not even the teachers.

Little Ryan waited patiently for her answer.

"M-my mother makes me wear them, she says it's to hide my ugly hair." Her hair was always tucked into her hat although no one knew it was long. Everyone assumed she had it bobbed.

"I don't like my hair. People I don't know always to touch. Says it's 'straight and smooth,'" he mimicked.

Little Kelsi gave a short giggle. Suddenly, she asked, "May _I_ touch it?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked at her bluntness.

Instead of frowning like he usually did when someone bothered to ask, usually they just went for it, he gave her a once over before nodding in approval. He sat down and bent his head down slightly, so she could reach the top of his head.

Hesitantly, she moved her hand to caress his hair. When she felt the first lock of hair, she smiled. It definitely was as smooth as it looked. After a few more pets, she brought her hand to her lap.

Ryan smiled, marveling at how gentle her touch was. His scalp was usually left burning after someone touched his hair, but no, now his scalp tingled. 'Must be all those piano lessons,' he thought absent-mindedly. He looked from her red cheeks to her eyes, concealed by her glasses and notices a wisp of a lock had stubbornly escape from its confinement. "Can I do the same?"

She looks up at him, confused.

"I mean, can I touch your hair?" He then regretted asking as he saw her looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. Just as he was about to apologize, he saw her look around, as if scouting the area.

She brought her hands up and removed the hat. As if in slow motion, her supple, cinnamon colored curls tumbled down to her waist.

He gaped at her. How did all of that hair fit into her hat?

Noticing his expression, she lamented showing him her hair. She knew she didn't have the beautiful, golden hair her mother had… Before she could put her hat back on, though, she felt fingers running through her lengthy hair tenderly.

'Soft and silky,' he thought as he smiled down at her astonished gaze. He kept running his hand throughout her hair until the bell, that signaled the end of break, rang.

Startled, they both got up.

Ryan helped Kelsi incarcerate her abundance of hair.

As they headed to the area where the rest of their class was, the blond boy declared, "If you have to wear hats and hide your beautiful hair then I'll hide my hair too, so no one but you can ever touch it."

* * *

From then on, I always wore a hat.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at my new obsession with hats.

Since we got an allowance every two weeks, I usually saved it up. That day, after school, I asked my mother to take me to the mall so I could buy different types of hats.

It was Friday, so when I got to school Monday, Kelsi was pleasantly shocked that I had kept my word.

I was somewhat offended that she doubted me.

However, as time goes by, I earn her trust a little more each day.

_End_

* * *

_I wasn't so sure where I was going with this fic, but I finally got a combo I loved: short, simple, and sweet. I thought it'd be best to leave it as friendship, _but_ I do have a sequel of sorts._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please! Once again, five or more reviews will result in a quicker update for a new fic!_

_Eli_


End file.
